


Sunshine Grin

by Fruity446



Series: Sunshine Grin [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School Student Waverly Earp, Inspired by Our Little Secret by vodkabite, Michelle Earp and Ward Earp are Wayhaught shippers, Nicole Haught is a Good Girlfriend, No G!P smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Omega Waverly Earp, Protective Wynonna Earp, Sunshine Grin, Ward Earp is a Good Father, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught are Childhood Friends, Willa is an okay sister but she's still a sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: Waverly feels like she can’t breathe. She’s had dreams similar to this before, the alpha with mussed hair, lips parted and fanning hot air against her own. At the time she chalked it up to the fact that everyone has dreams like that about their best friend, but as she grew older, she began to doubt that excuse more and more. Today, right now, right here, she knows that was a lie.Nicole is beautiful like this; hair spread out over the grass as if it were a pillow, her eyes darkened with amusement and maybe even lust, her chest rising and falling rapidly. There’s a sheen of sweat visible from where her buttons are popped open, and despite desperately trying not to, the omega licks her lips. The alpha definitely catches the movement, her hands resting on her lower back tightening.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Sunshine Grin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200143
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Sunshine Grin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vodkabite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabite/gifts), [Clexaboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaboi/gifts), [Jfel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jfel86/gifts).



> This is inspired by vodkabite's Our Little Secret. There will be no underage activity in this fanfiction. Enjoy, I'm really proud of this one.

The Ford Mustang’s tyres screech as it glides up the homestead’s driveway, the rumble of the engine startling an eleven year-old Waverly Earp from the warm heaven of her bed. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, moving the mound of blankets out of the way as her feet slip into a pair of fluffy rabbit slippers―slippers that Wynonna always made sure to tease her about, claiming that they’re made for five year olds, even though it was her who had bought them in the first place―before creeping towards her bedroom window, blinking as the early morning sun blinded her momentarily.

The car’s a different shade than she thought it would be; she assumed it would’ve been a black or a dark grey or mundane beige, like most cars in Purgatory, but the Mustang is entirely different to what she assumed it would’ve been. It’s a bright yellow, reminding her of Bumblebee from the movie Transformers, but the paint job looks far more professional and the entire vehicle is just glowing.

Waverly has never considered herself to be crazy about cars―no, that was far more of her uncle Curtis’s area of expertise―but this _one_ , might just change her mind. Of course, her attention is immediately diverted elsewhere when the car’s driver side door pops open with a satisfying click sort of sound. Her breath is swept out of her lungs when she first catches a glimpse of the beauty walking with a pep in her step towards the homestead’s front door.

The first thing that captures her attention is the woman’s hair. Hell, who wouldn’t notice that hair? It looks almost velvety, and exactly like her car, it’s flamboyant. A bright red, something Wynonna was sure to snark and make fun of. Her eyes then travel down a smooth jawline, across a creamy throat made paler by the briefest glimpse of the green and blue hues of her veins, and then….

She stops.

Her gaze pinpointed on the woman’s necklace.

It’s simple. A chain of silver, rusted from probably multiple showers and old age. Around the chain, there sits a ring. The ring is a sight itself. Statement Ring Sapphire Solitaire Green Titanium Steel Class Magic Personalized Punk Rock 7. It’s beautiful, the green gem sitting centre stage making her wonder what meaning it has; what is it’s value? Is it sentimental? A gift from her parents, or an old friend or lover? Or is it something deeper than that, something more mysterious and secretive that she can ponder over in her free time?

She doesn’t even realise that the woman has reached the door until Mama is shouting from downstairs for them to come and meet the new guest, but she freezes in place. Uncertain. Shy. Her tongue disappearing at the thought of having to speak real, living words to this redheaded beauty.

Even despite the fear of jumbling up her words, she bites the inside of her cheeks, before exiting her bedroom and making her way down the stairs, the floorboards creaking with each step she makes.

The young omega instantly likes Nicole. Her name’s Nicole. Nicole Haught. Waverly likes the name, whispering it under her breath as she recounts the name’s origins. It’s of Greek origin, meaning ‘people of victory’―a suitable choice considering that the alpha is going to be cop, and prides herself in protecting the citizens of their town, an admirable trait―and is from Nikola, the French feminine form of Nicholas.

She tells everyone this as they settle around the couch, Mama wedged in between Ward and Willa, Wynonna in an armchair next to their sofa with the young brunette sat next to the older alpha on the loveseat. Nicole looks impressed throughout her explanation, remarking that she’s an intelligent young lady―a comment that under normal circumstances would’ve irked the omega, as it makes her feel childish, but coming from Nicole it sounds different―and the compliment makes a blush rush to her cheeks, dark red and unbearably hot.

Willa arches an eyebrow at this, mouthing something along the lines of ‘keep it together, dummy,’ before rolling her eyes as the adults engage in a conversation regarding the red-haired alpha’s academic accomplishments. Despite her sisters being bored, Waverly listens with interest as Nicole talks about her life, her little legs folded underneath her as the fifteen-year-old alpha―yes, she’s barely just finishing high school and is already planning her future, unlike most her age―tells them stories and answers all their questions.

Ward is impressed by her, they can all tell. If she wasn’t still a high school student, he’d have offered her a full time job at the station immediately, they all know it. Instead, he simply enjoys her presence, remarking that she would make a perfect addition to the force. Nicole blushes at this, and it’s a sight that makes young Waverly’s heart soar.

Mama offers to let the alpha stay for dinner, something Ward eagerly agrees to, and Waverly as well. Willa and Wynonna aren’t as keen, scowls on their faces and deep growls emanating from their throats. But Nicole isn’t put off by this; no, not when Waverly reaches up on her tippy toes to tug at her jumper’s sleeve, a pout on her lips as she asks wordlessly if she will stay.

So she does. Once again, she sits next to the young omega as Mama serves up a feast of red cabbage, salad, turkey, potatoes, sausages, bacon, tacos, cheese and vegetarian curry that smelled better than it tasted. There’s a light conversation throughout the meal, mainly Nicole asking Ward questions about the station before the topic of conversation turns towards the youngest Earp sibling.

“Waverly here just won an award at school,” Mama tells the alpha proudly, smiling at her daughter, crinkles in the corners of her eyes. Ward returns the smile, mouthing a ‘well done, kiddo’ towards her as his wife continues to explain the details. “It was for the highest grade point average ever recorded in the school’s history, maybe even the state for all we know. We’re so proud of our babygirl.”

Nicole smiles at this, turning towards the girl in question. “That’s fantastic, you must be very hard-working. Tell me, what’s your favourite subject in school?”

Waverly opens her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Willa. Of course it’s Willa, with her need to be the centre of attention and the favourite child. “You don’t want to know about Waverly’s favourite subjects,” the younger alpha cuts in with a chortle, but to the younger brunette’s ears it sounds more like a witch’s cackle. “They’re all so dull, Nicole. Come on, let’s talk about something else,” she urges, pushing a piece of lettuce around her plate absentmindedly.

But the redhead simply arches a brow, shaking her head. “No thank you, I’m quite intrigued to know, in fact.” She turns her attention towards Waverly once more, her dimples showing as she gives her one of those sunshine filled smiles that threatens to make her lightheaded. “Do tell, Waves.”

 _Waves._ It sounds different when Nicole says it, so cheerful and with the softest tone. Not in a way that hints that she’s babying the omega at all, but in a way that suggests that she’s filled with love, acceptance, patience and kindness. She thrives on it, something as simple as the alpha’s voice making her heart skip a bit as a smile of her own stretches across her face, shyer than Nicole’s, but still there.

“O-okay,” she whispers, her voice small but sure. She can see Willa and Ward squabbling silently out of the corner of her eye, her father reprimanding his daughter for her rudeness as the younger alpha simply bares her fangs, refusing to admit defeat. But Waverly ignores them, focusing solely on Nicole as she begins her discussion.

She launches into a talk about languages and how she’s applying for an online course on ancient cultures since it isn’t available at school. All throughout the discussion, Nicole pitches in with questions and facts of her own, listening with rapt excitement, that sunshine grin still present on her face.

They don’t finish their talk until it’s well into the night; everyone else had departed to their corners of the homestead to relax for the evening as Waverly moves to the kitchen to wash the dishes, the alpha offering to help but her offer is politely declined―the omega insists that it’s rude for guests to have to do any of the work, earning a grumble from the alpha even as she obeys the command, reluctantly.

Eventually, Nicole is forced to leave; after all, she has school in the morning and her parents are expecting her home in the next thirty minutes. Everyone gathers around the door to bid her goodbye, though Willa and Wynonna couldn’t care less, returning the alpha’s handshake half-heartedly when it is offered before she moves on to give their parents each one, receiving a surprise hug from Mama and a fist bump from Ward.

Finally, it’s Waverly’s turn to say goodbye.

She expects a handshake, just like the ones her sister received, but is pleasantly surprised when Nicole pulls her into a hug. She smells like vanilla dipped doughnuts, her arms strong yet gentle as their wrap around the young omega, her own wrapping around the only thing she can reach; the alpha’s waist.

The hug is short but sweet, a vivid memory in her mind to this very day, but what really makes her remember that night was the kiss. It’s just a brief peck of lips against her temple, chaste but oddly perfect in its simplicity. Nicole is then stepping out of their embrace, a fond grin on her face as she promises to buy Waverly some books on ancient cultures the next time she visits, before she’s out of the door and walking towards the Ford Mustang.

The omega was almost positive; she never stopped blushing for the rest of the evening. Wynonna called her out as having a crush on Haughtshot, but she blatantly denied it, tossing a stray tennis ball at the beta before saying her goodnights as she returned to her bedroom, pearly whites on display as she barely contained an excited squeal.

True to her word, Nicole delivered the books the next time she visited, a week later. She had shown up without her car this time, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a baby blue tank top clinging to her skin, dressed in the shortest shorts the omega had ever seen. She told Waverly that she had been on a run, to which the brunette invited her inside, claiming that she would need sustenance and hydration if she wanted to make it home safely, even though she knew it was secretly because she wanted to spend time with the older girl.

The same routine continued for many years, the alpha becoming ingrained so deeply into her life, it was hard to imagine her ever not being a part of it. Her sisters blatantly refused to accept Nicole for the first few months, but then they began to warm up to her, at least Wynonna did.

It was five years later now, at the start of a sultry summer, that everything would change. Waverly didn’t realise it yet, and sat in her last class of the year, watching along with the rest of the class as the clock counted down the minutes remaining until they were free once more, why would she?

Normally, the brunette would be trying to finish any schoolwork she had left outstanding―which wasn’t much, if any, considering how early she liked to hand in assignments―but this year, it was different. Mainly because a certain redhead was picking her up from school to prepare for the annual Earp barbecue, a tradition that all Purgatorians took part in.

The bell rings, a broken and clangy noise, mixed with the sounds of cheering, chatter and chairs being scraped back as everyone rushes towards the exits, discussing their summer plans with friends and lovers. But the omega squeezes past them all, returning a few goodbyes from various acquaintances and waving to Jeremy and Chrissy as she slips past them, a blur of honey brown hair as she makes a dash for the familiar Ford Mustang that rolls into the parking lot.

The sight of the car stills makes her smile, remembering when they first met all those years ago. But things have changed since then; Nicole has left high school, recently finished a degree in criminology at college and is now looking to apply to police academy, and Waverly….Waverly is just Waverly. Nothing much has changed, except that she’s grown slightly taller, discovered more mature things like ruts and heats and porn―not that she ever watches porn, her sisters would most definitely find out―but aside from that, nothing has changed.

Well….

For one, Nicole is now in a happy relationship with a medical student she met in college named Shae Pressman. The omega has never met Shae, doesn’t think she even wants to, even though Nicole always talks excitedly about how nice and what a sweetheart she is. It’s the perfect cliche romance story; a small town cop meets a medical student, they end up mated, have loads of pups and live happily ever after. Yeah, that’s likely how it’ll go.

But Waverly doesn’t want it to be that way. She wants to have all of the alpha’s undivided attention, no matter how selfish and heartless it may be. She just can’t help it. They were always so close, even if Nicole did occasionally cancel their plans to hang out with Wynonna instead. But most of the time, the redhead would put her before anyone or anything else, no matter how important.

She remembers being fourteen and getting her period at school in the middle of class. She had asked the teacher to use the bathroom and had slinked off, her metaphorical tail between her legs. She had no one to turn to, Chrissy off sick that day meaning that the beta was unable to offer any support or help. Waverly had phoned her parents, even Willa, but none of them replied. And so she had turned to Nicole for help.

The alpha had been in the middle of a catch-up class when she received the younger girl’s call. Despite how important the work was, she had promised to be there as soon as she could. True to her word, she had arrived within ten minutes, carrying a range of pads and tampons with her, unsure which ones the omega liked.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Nicole climbed out of the car, her combat boots laced up professionally, a Golden State Warriors basketball jersey displaying her muscular arms proudly and a pair of ridiculously short Adidas shorts showing off long, creamy legs that were just as drool-worthy as everything else about her.

“Waves!” The alpha calls out excitedly, rushing towards her, sweeping the omega off her feet in her eager embrace. They both giggle as the alpha continues to spin her around in circles, ignoring the many eyes watching their display of affection as they simply enjoy one another’s company.

“Hey Nic,” she replies to the greeting from earlier once she’s settled on her feet and has recovered from her spout of dizziness.

They climb into their respective seats in the car, not bothering to wait for Wynonna, knowing that the beta is probably off smoking and drinking with her kind of boyfriend John Henry Holliday, or Doc as everyone refers to him as. The background noise of chatter is replaced by the sound of the wind whizzing languidly by as they pull out of the parking lot, the cool breeze helping to lull the omega into a state of tranquillity.

Nicole hasn’t said anything since earlier, but the silence isn’t suffocating. It’s comfortable, like it always has been. There’s the quiet hum of the radio in the background, playing one of NSYNC’s songs, _Bye Bye Bye,_ a favourite of the older woman’s. Typically, Waverly prefers country and classical music, but she enjoys seeing Nicole swaying slightly in her seat, her fingers tapping along to the beat in a way that suggests that it’s instinctual rather than purposeful. The sight makes the brunette smile, closing her eyes in bliss.

The silence is broken by the sound of a loud blaring, and then the redhead has hit one of the Bluetooth buttons next to the CD player, connecting it to her phone so that the call’s audio is now being broadcasted through the car’s speakers. Nicole gives her an apologetic look, to which she simply replies by mouthing, ‘it’s ok.’ The alpha smiles gratefully, turning her attention back to the road as she begins her conversation with the person on the other end of the line.

“Hey baby,” she says, and the omega―despite trying desperately not to―grits her teeth, wincing at the term of endearment. How could she forget about Shae? Her omega whines desperately, but she suppresses it, casting the primal urge aside.

 _I should be happy for Nicole,_ she chastises herself. _She’s always been supportive of every action I make, I should cast these feelings aside and be there for her, too._

The woman on the other end of the line, Shae, laughs. Her accent sounds fairly Canadian, laced with a confidence that Waverly has never had, constantly trying to perfect her insecurities to the point that she simply chooses to ignore her true desires. Instantly, the younger woman is filled with envy, and she desperately wants to tune out of the conversation and just stare at the fields passing by, but she can’t. It’s just impossible.

“Hey yourself,” Shae purrs, reminding the omega of that satisfying sound cats make when you stroke them in their favourite spot. It’s the sound Nicole’s cat, Calamity Jane, makes whenever the brunette shows her an ounce of affection. “Where are you?” She asks, and Waverly pictures her in her apartment, feet resting on the coffee table with her phone pressed to her ear as she asks the question.

“I’m in my car, heading to the Earp Homestead,” the alpha replies back, making a left turn, passing by the Nedley household briefly before it’s lost behind a canopy of evergreen trees. “I’ve just picked Waverly up from school. You remember Waves, right? I’ve told you about her.”

There’s a pause. “No.” A sigh. “Sorry, I must’ve been preoccupied. You know me,” she chuckles, but this time it’s sickly sweet, fake.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll meet her at the barbecue tonight,” Nicole replies in a bubbly way, almost like a child on Christmas morning opening her presents. Waverly growls slightly at the prospect, but the redhead doesn’t seem to notice. “You are coming right? Everyone’s so excited to meet you. Dolls is beginning to think I’ve made you up,” she adds with an eye roll, but her smile never falters.

“The barbecue’s tonight?” Shae asks, sounding agitated. “Babe, I have to study. You know I have exams tomorrow, my professor wants my grades up―” she begins to protest.

“Please?” Nicole begs, a puppy pout on her face. Waverly’s heart swoons at the sight, a blush tinting her cheeks. “I really want you to meet everyone. Besides, you already have the highest grades ever. But it’s okay if you can’t, I get it. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too,” the alpha’s girlfriend replies sweetly, probably curling a lock of hair around her finger. “But not today, I’m afraid. Maybe another time, though.”

“Okay,” Nicole says through a sigh, looking disappointed. “I’ll see you soon, I guess. If you make some time, of course.”

She sounds bitter, everyone knows it, and Waverly―despite not liking the fact that she’s dating Shae―feels sorry for her. She’s tempted to give this Shae woman a piece of her mind, but it isn’t her place to do so. The anger still grips her insides, desperately trying to crawl out, and it’s so close to winning her over, but she can’t. She refuses to upset Nicole any further than she already is.

The alpha hangs up the call before Shae even has a chance to reply. Waverly feels as if she should say something, a few words of comfort, but she can’t think of a single thing to say. The mask slides back over Nicole’s face, and she refuses to meet the omega’s eyes, even as they pull up to the homestead.

“Nicole,” she whispers as the redhead begins unbuckling her seatbelt, probably desperate to escape the confined space. But still, the alpha ignores her. Waverly doesn’t think it’s on purpose, she knows Nicole would never shut her out like that, even if she needed space.

“Nicole?”

No answer.

“Nicole!”

“Huh?” She muttered, halfway out of the car before she remembered her surroundings. The redhead gave her another of those apologetic looks as she settled back into her seat. She looked shrunken into herself, her hands fiddling non-stop in her lap.

“Talk to me,” Waverly whispers. Her voice is small, it could almost be described as shy, but there’s an air of strength surrounding it. Rather hesitantly, she reaches across the console to grasp Nicole’s hand in her own, interlocking their fingers. There’s a slight nervous tremor running through both of their hands, only prompting them to gaze deeper into one another’s eyes.

“I just….I feel like Shae always expects such high things from me, but she’s never there for me when I need her or just really want to see her. She always puts other things before me,” the alpha mumbles, her eyes watering. “I’m sorry. I sound so needy, don’t I?”

“No,” Waverly whispers, a watery smile of her own on her face as she brings her other hand up to cup Nicole’s cheek, wiping away any stray tears. Her skin is enticingly soft and warm, a stark contrast to some of her other partners’ skins―they were always so cold, especially Champ―and she wonders if this has something to do with the goodness of the alpha’s heart. She’s warm, in every way. “No, honey. You are perfect, you hear me? If she doesn’t realise that, then she’s blind.”

Nicole’s giving her one of those looks again. It happened once, when she was fifteen. The red haired alpha had stayed for dinner once again, before she joined the omega in her bedroom to play cards and listen to music. They never got around to playing cards, instead opting to simply listen to music.

Uncle Curtis bought Waverly a stereo for her birthday that year, along with a collection of CDs that Mama had helped him choose. Hurricane by Fleurie was currently blasting out of the speakers, both girls were reclining against the bed. It was big enough that they weren’t pressed together, but their skin was still touching.

It was only a brief brush of fingertips, but it had Waverly releasing a small gasp. It shocked her to this very day how such simple, soft touches can be the things that set your body alight. That touch certainly did. Nicole definitely heard the gasp. She peeked up at the younger girl from between her eyelashes, an unreadable expression on her face.

Her fingers slithered up higher, resting against the pulse on the omega’s wrist. They could both feel her heart racing, but none of them said anything. It was like holding the most delicate bubble on Earth; too much noise could shatter it. So they opted for silence, all the while Nicole wouldn’t stop giving her _that_ look.

It was so intense. It was like looking into two orbs of smouldering fire, but it was gentler than that at the same time. The alpha looked at her as if she were a strong, independent woman, but she also conveyed that message that should Waverly crumble to glass, she’d be there.

“Wave,” Nicole whispered, pulling her out of the memory. She’s closer this time, closer than she was a year ago, lying on that bed with such vulnerability. The tears are gone; the only remnants of their existence are a few tear tracks. 

“Yes?” She replies, her voice huskier than she meant for it to be.

Nicole hesitates. She looks as if she’s going to lean forward, take the leap, but decides against it at the last minute.

“We should head inside,” she says, louder this time as she retracts herself, popping the bubble viciously.

Waverly doesn’t even nod. It’s too much.

It’s two weeks later when Waverly first sees Nicole after the barbecue. They didn’t talk throughout the event, avoiding one another, which just so happened to raise suspicions further. Wynonna came to her room afterwards, when Ward was still outside, sharing a cigarette or two with a couple of his buddies from work, and Mama was watching a gardening show downstairs with Gus. The beta was all questions and threats of punching the older woman, but Waverly simply brushed off her concerns, not wanting to see the alpha hurt and too tired to deal with the beta’s interrogation.

Two weeks later, she’s at Gus and Curtis’s ranch, sunbathing on one of the rickety sun loungers they own next to the pool. She would have gone in for a swim, but the water is far too cold to do so. Instead, she opts for reading one of her favourite books―Pride and Prejudice written by Jane Austen―as she works on her tan.

“You know, I’ve told you plenty of times that you really should wear some sunscreen,” a sultry voice says, startling her from her reading marathon. The omega jumps practically a foot in the air, the book crashing to the floor in her fright.

Once she recovers from the initial shock, it is then replaced by confusion. “Nicole? What...what are you doing here?”

The alpha at least has the decency to look sheepish, remembering their last awkward encounter. “I came to help Gus pick some strawberries for Willa’s pie. For when she comes home this weekend. But I figured I’d talk to you first.”

Waverly tenses, afraid of being rejected. Did Nicole think she was weird now for attempting to kiss her? Was she creeped out at the thought of being approached that way by someone much younger, especially Waverly? Oh God, she messed everything up―

“I’d like to apologise,” Nicole says, staring down at her scuffed sneakers briefly before meeting the brunette’s eyes again, looking ashamed of herself. “I shouldn’t have shut you out like that. Shae has just been irking me a lot, but that doesn’t mean I have any justification for icing you out. I’m so sorry, little one.”

Waverly has always loved that nickname. She’s taken back to the day it happened, up in her aunt and uncle’s attic, going through boxes with Nicole. They were best friends, thirteen year old Waverly with her knee-high socks, pastel pink skirt and cashmere sweater and her hair done up in a half up, half down style. The alpha was seventeen now, having just grown out of a rebellious emo phase which consisted of her wearing leather jackets little Waverly loved to try on herself and smoking cigarettes with Willa next to the tyre swing. It was the only time the omega could recall her sister standing the other alpha’s presence.

Nicole has grown out of that phase now though―much to Willa’s chagrin―and is back to working on her health and education, launching headfirst into fitness clubs and applying to colleges in the area as she prepares for her graduation in a few months time.

They’re searching for Christmas decorations for Gus, but so far neither of them have found anything. Waverly has begun to get bored, giving up on the search as she roots through a few photo albums, smiling every few pages.

“What’ve we got here?” Nicole asked, crouching next to the omega, peering over her shoulder at the photos on the two pages visible to them.

Most of the pictures are of Wynonna and Willa as pups, chasing one another around the homestead’s land. There’s even an adorable picture of them in the bath together, baby Wynonna tossing a handful of bubbles and a rubber duck at her sister, an unmistakable scowl present on Willa’s face that just seems to get soured with age. They both giggle when Nicole points this out, collapsing against the floor, breathless from their laughing fits.

There’s that smile on the alpha’s face when they both roll onto their sides to face one another, the smile that Waverly associates with sunshine, family snowball fights, watermelon smoothies, ice cream and the breeze flickering over a beach as the moon casts a luminescent flair to the water. But most of all, she associates it with all of her happiest memories, because each one is associated with Nicole.

There’s evidence of this in the newest albums; pictures of Waverly, Nicole and her sisters making sandcastles and eating ice cream at the beach. There’s even a photo of the omega at twelve years of age, being taught how to surf by the other girl. The photo captures the look of fear on her face as a large wave surges towards them, Nicole seeming to be trapped between a chuckle and reassuring the other girl. Waverly distinctly remembers them collapsing into the water, her younger self a shivering mess that could only be calmed by hot food and a hug from a certain ginger alpha, who wouldn’t stop apologising about the incident even months after.

“Oh god,” Nicole groaned after she had finished her teasing. The alpha propped herself up on her elbows, biceps bulging at the movement and the ring on her necklace thumping against her chest rhythmically. “I’m still sorry about that, you know.”

“I know,” Waverly had replied, a twinkle in her eye. “You’re too nice to be mean, unicorn.”

“I’m crazy for not hating that nickname,” the alpha had said, more to herself than anyone else. “But it’s far less annoying than when Wynonna says it, probably because you mean no harm. After all, you are an angel, little one.”

“L-little one?” The brunette whispered, trying it on for size. She instantly likes it, the pet name providing a sense of comfort much like when her family members refer to her as babygirl.

“Yeah.” Fear briefly crosses Nicole’s face. “Is that okay?”

Little Waverly could only smile. “Always.”

Sometimes, Waverly wishes that they could go back in time, just so that she can relive those memories. The future seemed so uncertain, and they would only see less and less of each other as they grew older. Eventually, they’d attend one another’s weddings and fiftieth birthdays. But Waverly didn’t want that. She just wanted Nicole, no matter how weird and frowned upon it was. 

The omega opens her mouth to accept the redhead’s apology, but is interrupted when Gus opens one of the windows and hollers for everyone to gather on the patio for lunch. Waverly sighs, but Nicole simply shakes her head with a small smile, probably trying to tell her that she needn’t worry and should take her time.

The patio is a simple but beautiful space; made up of chiselled rock that Curtis smooths over with sandpaper every three months, leaving a pleasant sensation on Waverly’s bare feet. Potted plants and succulents are dotted around the area, including a cactus that the omega remembers pricking herself against at the age of nine.

Everyone else is already sitting at the picnic table, which is draped with a white table cloth adorned with flowers along the piping. Gus is piling food on everyone’s plates as Mama applies more sunscreen to her face, reminding her two eldest daughters to wear their sun hats, to which Wynonna grumbles about not wanting to look like a vampire. Curtis is approaching quickly from the fields, his face and clothes slicked with sweat, a punnet of freshly picked strawberries in his arms.

“Babygirl,” Mama says in her sing-song voice as they take their seats side by side, Nicole immediately reaching for the potato salad and spooning a good amount onto the younger girl’s plate. “Oh, hello Nicole dear. Haven’t seen you since the barbecue. Have you and Waverly recovered from your couple’s squabble?”

A fork clatters against ceramic, and Waverly isn’t positive if it’s hers or not. Curtis has frozen in place, almost dropping the strawberries in shock. Gus was applying extra sausages to Wynonna’s plate, but has stopped mid-task, her eyes flickering between Nicole and Waverly. Willa looks like she couldn’t care less, flicking through her phone, probably texting her boyfriend. Wynonna has grown a shade of red, her grip on the table tightening dramatically.

“Mama!” Waverly gasps, blushing crimson. Nicole has paled, her glass of orange juice having been knocked over during the process. The omega is quick to defend them both. “Mama, Nicole and I aren’t a couple. You know she’s dating Shae.”

“Who’s Shae?” Mama blinks in confusion. “You seriously aren’t dating?”

“No!” Waverly hisses, embarrassed at the entire interaction. “We’re just friends. Nicole is taken, anyway.”

“Actually,” the alpha in question begins, dabbing a napkin against the spot of spilled juice in an attempt to clean it up. “We broke up. Shae and I mutually agreed that we weren’t going to work out. It happened yesterday.”

“What!?” Waverly squeaks, both surprised, guilty and hopeful. “Oh, Nic, I’m so sorry―”

“It’s fine,” Nicole cuts in, an actual relieved expression on her face. “It was about time. You were right, I deserved better than what she could give me. But, I’m sorry to tell you this Mrs Earp, I’m not dating your daughter.”

“And you never will,” Wynonna snapped sharply, pointing her fork in Nicole’s direction. “It’s annoying enough that Waverly’s constantly making googly eyes at you, we don’t need you weaselling your way into her pants.”

Waverly’s eyes bugged out of her head. “Wynonna! Don’t be so horrid!”

Nicole looked hurt and rather offended. “A few things with that statement: one, I would never hurt Waverly no matter what. Especially not on purpose. Two, I don’t weasel my way into anything. Three, I think I should go. I’m obviously not wanted here,” she said dejectedly as she rose to stand.

“No, Nicole, wait,” Waverly begged, on the verge of tears, her fingers latching onto the front of the alpha’s shirt, stilling her movements. “Don’t listen to Wynonna, okay? She’s just being rude, you know how she gets. Please, please, stay?”

“O-okay,” Nicole whispered, sitting down, aware of everyone watching them. Her face was still red from embarrassment, but she had seemed to calm down considerably.

Nobody talked about the argument or a possibility of a relationship between Waverly and Nicole at all for the rest of lunch, not wanting to upset anyone further, but Waverly could still sense the tension between the alpha and her beta sister. Sometime throughout the meal her hand gravitated to the redhead’s knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze and in return, Nicole gave her a bashful smile before locking their ankles together, something they had done ever since they first met.

Both of them excused themselves after helping clean up after lunch, heading in the direction of the shed, which was perched a few kilometres north of the McCready ranch. Curtis said that it was rumoured the shed had been used as an old military base during the second world war, a fact that was both entertaining to Waverly and intriguing.

Neither of them spoke as they walked through the strawberry patch, then the raspberry patch, until they were journeying through a collection of oak trees that had been on the property for centuries, maybe. Finally, they emerged from the forest and Waverly gasped―as she always did―at the sight of the shed before them.

It was painted in a shade of red similar to a pomegranate, the window sills and guttering painted in a shade of white that Gus adores called White Phantom―Waverly never did understand the trend with giving wacky names to paints―truly making the entire summer shed look like a fairy’s house. She remembers having hot chocolate with Wynonna and Willa here, sitting on their bean bags with fairy lights strewn everywhere.

“Fond memories here,” Nicole muses, tucking her hands into the pockets of her dark blue jeans. There’s a reminiscent look on her face, and her eyes are glazed over.

“Yeah,” Waverly agrees, trying to focus on the view but her eyes drift to the alpha on instinct.

Nicole’s face is cast in shadows due to the trees behind them, but the midday sun still manages to cast a sparkle to her eyes, giving them a bronze hue. Waverly’s eyes trail on instinct across strong cheekbones, a dainty nose, down the smooth, pale curve of her throat. The ring’s chain hangs as usual around her neck, the gem twinkling under the watchful eye of the omega and the sun. The brunette’s eyes continue their exploration; noticing the two buttons undone on the redhead’s pearl-snap, revealing a sliver of skin, before she continues her search, desperately trying to resist the urge to lick her lips. The pearl-snap is a shade of cyan similar to Ward’s uniform shirt, minus the station’s logo. Waverly’s eyes then travel across Nicole’s lower half, which is made up of a leather belt with a golden buckle holding up a pair of khaki shorts―which stop just above her knees―and her usual combat boots, polished to perfection.

In short, the ensemble is mouth watering. But Nicole doesn’t need to show much skin in Waverly’s opinion to be attractive; her most attractive and enticing quality is her mind, even if Nicole herself might argue otherwise. Of course, her body being attractive is just an added bonus.

The omega shakes herself out of her thoughts, noticing that she’s been staring unabashedly for the past few minutes. Her cheeks heat with embarrassment at the prospect of having been caught, and without realising it, she takes a step forward, her foot snagging against a tree root. Suddenly, she’s falling face first, and she tenses up, preparing for a harsh impact with the unforgiving ground.

Nicole, thankfully, watched the entire accident in slow-motion, and in a split second, she’s there. Her arms wrap around the omega’s waist, rolling them over in mid-air so that Waverly lands safely on top of her―not missing the squeak that leaves the omega’s lips―and suddenly they’re face to face, barely any inches between them.

Waverly feels like she can’t breathe. She’s had dreams similar to this before, the alpha with mussed hair, lips parted and fanning hot air against her own. At the time she chalked it up to the fact that everyone has dreams like that about their best friend, but as she grew older, she began to doubt that excuse more and more. Today, right now, right here, she knows that was a lie.

Nicole is beautiful like this; hair spread out over the grass as if it were a pillow, her eyes darkened with amusement and maybe even lust, her chest rising and falling rapidly. There’s a sheen of sweat visible from where her buttons are popped open, and despite desperately trying not to, the omega licks her lips. The alpha definitely catches the movement, her hands resting on her lower back tightening.

“Waverly,” she whispers, almost as if it’s a warning. But there’s no danger with Nicole, there never is. Especially when she has that smirk on her face. The only danger is falling for her. One of Nicole’s hands leaves her back, running up along her spine before cupping the back of her neck. The omega shivers. “Waverly, darling, what’re you doing?”

“N-nothing,” she whispers, but they both know that isn’t true. Waverly swallows, attempting to break their heated gaze, but she can’t, especially not with the alpha’s hold on her neck. She whimpers. “Nicole―”

“What?” The redhead whispers, feigning innocence.

“What’re you doing?” The omega whispers, moving her hands from where they are splayed on the ground so that she can weave them through Nicole’s hair. It isn’t the first time she’s done this; back when she was twelve, she had to braid Nicole’s hair for hockey practice, delighting in playing with the velvety strands, which had earned many chuckles from the alpha.

“Well, you see, there’s this cute button of a girl that tripped over a tree root, and I had to save her. But somehow, she’s now on top of me now. I’m beginning to think she’s into me,” the alpha teased, a thoughtful expression on her face before it’s replaced by a witty, sunshine smirk.

A blush covers Waverly’s cheeks. “Oh, um, I―”

Nicole propped herself up on her elbows, their lips brushing against one another’s due to their proximity. “She also likes rambling, which is adorable. She’s very intelligent as well, but is way too modest to even think that I like her back. Yet again, I did make the mistake of dating another woman who I’ve now realised wasn’t worth my time. It was fun, but it wasn’t right.”

Waverly swallowed thickly. “What’re you saying?”

“Do I scare you?” Nicole whispered, her voice soft. There was still that glazed over look in her eyes, but there was also understanding in them, as if she knew exactly why the omega was so nervous at this turn of events. But she was also nervous; it was made obvious by the twitch of her fingers and her ragged breathing.

“A bit,” Waverly whispered breathlessly, shifting slightly to whisper her next words against the shell of Nicole’s ear, surprised at her own boldness. “But I like doing things that scare me.”

Neither of them say anything. Tension hangs heavy in the air. It’s almost like watching a crack expand on the wall of a dam, just waiting for it to burst. The alpha’s eyes flash red, just for a brief second, and Waverly feels her resolve falter. She only needed to lean forward an inch, but there was something else tugging at her heart, stopping her.

“Nicole,” the brunette whispered. “Do you….who were talking about having feelings for?”

She smirked, but seemed to understand the younger girl’s hesitation, rubbing the nape of her neck soothingly. “Haven’t I made it obvious? It’s you, silly. Baby, I’ve always wanted you, even if that sounds creepy on numerous levels what with our age difference. I know I’m getting ahead of myself here, but I just can never get you out of my head.”

Waverly was speechless. She knew she should say something as equally heart-warming, but the words were getting stuck in her throat. So she chose not to speak, closing the distance between her and Nicole’s lips. The first thing she noticed was that the alpha had the softest lips ever, like butter being spread over a stack of hot pancakes. She also noticed that the redhead had frozen up, but before the brunette could backtrack, the alpha’s lips were moving in sync with her own.

It was a tender kiss, but Waverly wanted more. Nicole could tell, by the tightening of her hair that was still fisted in the smaller woman’s hands. It was what prompted the redhead to lightly flick her tongue along the omega’s bottom lip, delighting in the gasp that she was awarded with due to her efforts. Waverly shifted their position so that she was essentially straddling the alpha as their clash of tongues continued.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Waverly pulled back―albeit somewhat reluctantly―to catch her breath, and so that she could also whisper her next words. “It’s not creepy at all, honey. But are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you just broke up with Shae yesterday.”

“That was a lie,” Nicole said, still slightly breathless. Strands of carrot coloured hair clung to her forehead due to perspiration. “Shae and I broke up the night of the barbecue. I spent the next two weeks thinking about what I really wanted, and I realised it was you all along. It’s always been you.”

“Really?” The omega could feel herself tearing up. “I like you too, it’s just….things are going to be a bit complicated, aren’t they? Do you think we should just wait until I graduate, or…”

The redhead winced. “That would sting, but I never want to force you into a relationship you’re uncomfortable with. If that’s truly what you want, then I’ll wait forever. I promise.”

“I want you,” Waverly whispered, leaning in to steal another kiss. “I know this is going to hurt, but do you think you could give me some time? It’s not you, Nic. I really, really, one hundred and ten percent like you. I just need to think things through, oh god, I’m being an ass―”

A finger is pressed to her lips, and a smirk blossoms on the alpha’s lips when she sees her red cheeks. “Take all the time you need. I’m here if you need me, if it’s as a friend, girlfriend or anything else, just give me a call. I have to admit though, I’ll miss you, baby.”

“I miss you already,” the brunette whispered with a pout. She quickly scrambled to her feet, kissing Nicole one last time, firmly. “I’ll see you at your hockey game soon. Get home safe.”

“You too!” The alpha shouts as the omega runs away from the shed, a huge smile on her face.

Waverly did want space, she really did. But it was so difficult to resist the urge to call Nicole and demand that she march her cute butt over here for kisses and cuddles. Nicole had every right to say no, too. After all, it was the brunette who had suggested they take some time to think things through, even though all she really wanted was to just take the leap with Nicole, consequences be damned. But there were way too many consequences, holding her back from the cliff’s edge.

One of those consequences was Wynonna. Her sister had made it very clear how she felt about the prospect of them dating. It was very possible that if the omega was to date Nicole, it would put a strain on some of her familial bonds. But she also knew that denying this connection, her feelings for the alpha that were rooted so deep into her being, would break her heart in two, maybe even four pieces. Actually, it was more likely to be a million. So if that were the case, why was she still hesitating? 

Gus entered the kitchen suddenly, watching from the doorway. Waverly was surrounded by many textbooks and pieces of paper as well as stationary equipment, but she wasn’t focused on her schoolwork at all. The young omega appeared to be lost in her head, her knee bouncing up and down energetically as it did whenever she was nervous. The beta had a fairly good idea what was bothering her, so she sat down in the seat opposite Waverly at the dining room table, startling her slightly.

“What’s troubling you, missy?” She asked, giving her niece a sympathetic smile. The young brunette looked puzzled, probably wondering how her aunt figured out her dilemma. Gus rolled her eyes playfully. “Don’t act surprised. I was like this when I met Curtis. What’s going on with you and Nicole, huh?”

Waverly’s eyes widened, but then she simply ducked her head, wringing her hands together. “Well, I’ve liked her for a while, you probably already know that. Apparently, she also has feelings for me. But I’m just not sure what we’re supposed to do next. I mean, it’s not because of her age, it’s just....I don’t want to upset Wynonna, or for people to judge our relationship. It’s not fair. Why does it have to be so complicated with someone I care so much about?” 

“Love can be hard, but you should find someone who makes it easy,” Gus responded wisely. She placed one of her hands on top of the omega’s. “Live your life. You’ve spent so long moulding yourself to be what other people want, it’s time to think about what you want. Remember, some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws at us. About what we want. _Who_ we want.”

“Y-you’re right,” Waverly whispered, slowly rising to her feet. “Fudgenuggets, you’re right! I’m sorry, I have to go. I need to call her, tell her before it’s too late.”

Gus laughed and smiled. “Go. Have fun, sweetheart.”

Waverly was out of the door before her aunt had even finished her sentence. Her candy red Jeep started without protest, and then she was speeding off her family’s land in the direction of Nicole’s cousin’s house. The brunette’s heart was racing, her grip on the steering wheel lethal and she was pretty sure she was going well over the speed limit but none of that mattered because she was on an adrenaline high. She knew that if she didn’t go now, she never would. 

Eventually, the house came into view. Waverly hadn’t met her alpha’s cousin Melvin properly, as he was always at work whenever she happened to visit. The house was painted in what could only be described as a burnt orange, with birch wood fences surrounding the property. Chickens roamed the land, clucking and puffing out their little chests. A dog barked from inside the house, followed by the sounds of a woman’s voice shouting a command. 

Waverly took a deep breath, raising her hand to knock against the door. There was no answer for a few seconds, and then the door swung open, revealing Nicole. The omega’s eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when she noticed that the alpha was only wearing a towel, her hair still wet from her shower. Instantly, heat rushed to her cheeks, her jaw going slack at the sight before her.

Nicole blushed, before she turned back to tugging on the collar of the bernese mountain dog at her heels, trying to stop him from bounding out of the house. “Sorry. Waffle has to stay indoors since he keeps trying to eat Melvin’s chickens. Um, do you want to come in?”

Waverly shook her head, pulling herself out of the series of dirty fantasies she had just imagined, which only caused her to blush harder as she panicked, worrying that the redhead thought she was a pervert. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Nicole. Oh no, I should go, I’ve disturbed you―”

“Hey,” Nicole whispered, reaching out with her spare hand to cup the omega’s cheek, her smoky eyes filled with a warmth similar to that of melted chocolate. “You’re welcome here any time. I was just getting out of the shower, don’t worry. You could never disturb me, baby.” 

“O-okay,” the brunette whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. “Can I come in? You seem to be struggling with Waffle. I know you’re more of a cat person. Besides, all this outdoor air must be freezing for you.”

“It is a bit,” the redhead said through a laugh. “Come on in. I’ll just go get changed and then we can watch a movie if you’d like?”

Waverly grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

The other woman returned a few minutes later, beaming once she saw how adorable Waverly looked snuggled beneath one of the throw blankets, her entire body aside from her head concealed. The omega looked in her direction as the redhead entered the room. She returned the alpha’s smile, watching as she shuffled through her DVD collection before selecting one, popping it into the player.

Waverly lifted the cover of the blanket as she approached, beckoning her to join her. Nicole did so happily, adoring their shared warmth as she snuggled into the smaller girl’s arms, burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. The omega hummed in pleasure, wrapping an arm around Nicole’s shoulders and the other around her waist. 

Halfway through the movie―which was a romantic movie called The Half Of It―Nicole had shuffled them into a new position, with the brunette seated in her lap this time. They still hadn’t discussed why Waverly had showed up at the house in the first place, but both women were content to just enjoy the moment for the time being.

As the credits began to roll, Waverly twisted around in their embrace, sitting between the redhead’s legs as she prepared for her confession. The words were getting stuck in her throat, but she also couldn’t wait to say them, because she knew for a fact that Nicole felt the exact same way. 

“Wave, what is it―” Nicole starts to ask, concerned about the awkward silence, but she’s cut off when a pair of lips are pressed firmly against her own, taking her breath away.

“I want to be with you,” Waverly said in a hushed tone, as if it were a secret she wanted to cherish close to her heart. “So much, Nicky. I’ve missed you. I know I was the one who suggested having space, but it only made me want you more than I already do. Which was a lot before and now it’s just loads. I really, really like you.”

“I like you too,” Nicole whispered against her lips, kissing them softly. “So, so, so much.”

When they kissed, the insecurities in both of their minds began to walk away, replaced by memories of happiness. Waverly remembered barbecues in the past, the alpha wearing her gorgeously charming sunshine grin as she helped Ward with the grill, teaching him how to flip the burgers properly. It wasn’t a surprise with Nicole as the chef that the food had been much better that year. She remembers camping trips, sharing smores with the redhead and her sisters, competing for Nicole’s undivided attention. So when they kiss this time, the omega could swear she was on cloud nine. 

Things were okay for the next two years. No one knew about their relationship, not even Melvin, Chrissy and Jeremy. Only Gus did, but that was just because she was crazy observant. It felt nice to have a secret, the thought of being the only one to know something causing a thrum to echo in Waverly’s veins. But quickly, she began to crave the thought of being able to kiss Nicole in public, to hold hands, to be like every other couple.

She knew her parents wouldn’t mind their relationship, and would be ecstatic at the thought of it, except if her alpha hurt their babygirl in any way. Ward and Nicole became closer ever since Nicole finished police academy and got a job at the station. There were even rumours that in the next few months Ward would make her his deputy alongside Nedley.

Slowly, Waverly could feel all the things that had been missing from her life slide into place. Her graduation had been just a few weeks ago, and now she was anxiously awaiting acceptance emails from the colleges she’d applied to. Her girlfriend was very supportive throughout the process, but there were things on her mind, of course there were. The omega understood, she truly did, but it still left a pit of emptiness in her heart whenever her alpha would leave during the late hours of the night for an unexpected B&E or assault case that required her attention. 

Today was Nicole’s twenty second birthday. Waverly was pretty sure the redhead hadn’t realised what day it was, even though she had been woken up by a series of extra kisses this morning and her favourite breakfast. But of course, Nicole―being the workaholic she was―had just changed into her freshly ironed uniform, tied up her boots and walked out of the house with that damned Stetson on her head, an alluring sway in her hips for Waverly’s benefit.

The omega had a special surprise planned for Nicole when she returned home that evening. They weren’t exactly living together, but Waverly did spend most of her nights and a good majority of the day since graduating at Nicole’s house, which she had bought after leaving college. Waffle had even moved in with them, since it was determined that it wasn’t a good environment for him to be in with the chickens considering he had eaten a large chunk of their original population, which hadn’t been much to begin with. 

Mama hosted a birthday dinner for the alpha that evening. Even Willa attended, along with her newest boyfriend Bobo Del Rey, a peculiar man with a bleached mohawk that wore dark eyeliner and women’s fur coats. Wynonna took the opportunity to drink like there was no tomorrow, despite not being above the legal drinking age, but everyone let it slide.

Waverly made a surprise announcement to her entire family as Ward was serving up a spinach pie. “Nicole and I are dating,” she told them all proudly, giving her alpha one of her biggest smiles as she placed a hand on her thigh, feeling Nicole lock their ankles together as she mirrored the smile, laced with sunshine. “We have been for two years now. Since I was sixteen. I’m very sorry we didn’t tell you earlier. Gus already knows and I have no doubt Curtis does, too.” 

Nicole still had that giant grin on her face that threatened to put a hypergiant star’s glow to shame. She leaned across from her seat next to Waverly and wrapped the petite omega in a tight embrace. “I’m so proud of you, baby,” she whispered against the shell of Waverly’s ear. “So, so proud.”

Bobo clapped his hands together, pointing a finger at Nicole over his goblet―he actually brought his own goblet to dinner, yes―what could only be assumed as a smile but looked more like a viper’s snarl on his face. “I like this one. She’s funny. You should keep her.” 

“Robert, stop pestering them,” Willa chastised her lover, her lips pulling back in a commanding hiss. “Don’t encourage them. Next thing we know there are gonna be ginger babies everywhere.” 

“Willa!” Waverly screeched, shooting her sister a death glare. “Stop talking. I’m not pregnant.”

“Yet,” Wynonna chides, raising her glass to her lips to throw back another shot of whiskey. Her next words come out slurred. “Look, I’ll admit, I was harsh when it was first brought to my attention that you two could be a thing. But that doesn’t mean you can go all heart-eyed and smoochy in front of me, got it, Horny Haught? So keep it in your pants. If you hurt babygirl, I’ll shove Peacemaker so far up your ass you’ll never forget the feel of―”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Ward said as he re-entered the dining room, having left momentarily with his wife throughout the conversation, huge smiles on their faces. He crossed to their side of the table, placing a kiss on his daughter’s temple before wrapping Nicole up in a hug. “Thank you for making her so happy. So, when am I getting grandchildren?” 

“Dad!” Waverly chastised, a blush spreading across both her and her girlfriend’s entire face and down their necks. “We’re not trying for any children, okay? Not yet anyway, it’s way too early for that.”

Ward sighed. “I’m sorry, you’re right honey. I’m just so excited. I’ve been looking forward to you two being together for ages now.”

“I had to stop him from getting customised Wayhaught shirts,” Mama said with a laugh as she entered the dining room, smiling fondly at her family. “Now, let’s all eat and we can hear the story of how Bobo and Willa met. I’m excited to hear it.”

Nicole and Waverly left shortly after dessert, and the brunette felt a mixture of excitement and nerves for what lay ahead of them. The Jeep pulled up next to her girlfriend’s police cruiser as it usually did, but the house with its cream walls and blue interior suddenly made her want to run in the opposite direction, afraid that Nicole would hate her surprise or simply wouldn’t want her that way.

Petals had been littered against the floor, trailing in the direction of the bedroom where a box of chocolates and a birthday cupcake was waiting along with a card for the redhead. Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first, before her eyes shone with awe and she looked back at Waverly over her shoulder as they entered her bedroom.

“Baby, this is incredible,” Nicole whispered once she had sampled a chocolate and had read the card at least five times. She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend slightly, resting their foreheads together once their lips had disconnected. “May I ask what inspired this wonderful surprise?”

Waverly swallowed deeply. “Well, you know, we’ve been dating for two years now and I thought it was about time that we...that we you know, made love. I know we’ve never said it before, but I really, really love you Nicole. Like so much. But it’s okay if you don’t want to do that with me or say that you love me back, really it’s―”

She’s cut off abruptly by her alpha’s lips smashing against her own. It’s rough and passionate, but Nicole still manages to be gentle at the same time. “I love you too. So, so, so much. I just want you to be sure. I know this is the first time you’ve ever done anything sexual before.”

“I’m sure,” Waverly whispered, grabbing two crisply ironed collars to pull Nicole closer. “Please. I really, really need you right now. I always do, in multiple ways, but I really want you to show me that you love me like this.”

Nicole pressed a hot kiss against her throat, making the omega whimper. “It would be my pleasure, babygirl,” she whispered huskily against her skin.

Waverly groaned. “Bite me. Please. Then make love to me.”

Nicole paused, breathing hard. Her eyes searched that of her girlfriend’s. “Are you sure? We don’t have to be mated yet. We can wait.”

“Do you not want to?” The brunette whispered, her insecurity creeping back in. “Shoot, I should have asked. I’m sorry Nic―”

“No,” the alpha growled, pressing a harsh kiss to the lips before her. “Don’t apologise for going after what you want. I really, really want to be your mate. But….but I don’t want this alpha bites first stuff,” she explained as she moved the hair away from her neck, tilting it to the side in a show of pleasure and invitation. “Bite me.”

It’s an offer Waverly can’t refuse, her omega begging her to do her alpha’s bidding. She obliges, shuffling closer to leave a trail of kisses down her girlfriend’s pale neck, reaching her mating gland. It’s all she’s ever wanted, a mate that sees her for her, but she never expected that she would actually get a love story that could only be described as a fairy-tale. 

Waverly always assumed that by now, Nicole would be happily mated with some pretty girl from her past or a girl that she met in some cliché manner, and that they would all be seated in the homestead’s dining room, watching as the red haired alpha dropped to one knee and proposed to a gorgeous girl that would be everything Waverly wasn’t, making her feel like an insecure schoolgirl in comparison.

She thought that by now, she would be stuck dating some idiotic boy-man as Nicole often called them, a boy with stupid friends who would spend their days smoking weed and checking out other women even if they weren’t available, wolf whistling as they walked by. She imagined that it would’ve been someone like Champ, which was highly possible, as she always did assume that he was the best she was ever going to get back when they began dating when she was thirteen. 

He had been okay, at first. She would find his arrogance attractive, but quickly it just became plain annoying. He used to want to do things together, like get fries and sodas after his football games, but their so-called dates were always interrupted when his friends showed up in their pick-up trucks, decked out in leather and denim and tattoos, hooting with laughter and offering beers. Even despite his flaws―which were plenty, the cheating being a good example―she had still expected to be his mate one day, to marry him, to live together and have kids together. It just seemed like her only option, even though Nicole was always at the front of her mind, a guilty pleasure she couldn’t get rid of.

Nicole had always been annoyed at their relationship, claiming that the omega deserved better. She had glared at Champ whenever he brought his girlfriend at the time back to the homestead late at night, obviously drunk even if he had only been fourteen or fifteen, always the youngest in his gang of friends, determined to impress them. Waverly sometimes thought that was all she was to him, arm candy, but she constantly denied that thought whenever she would see Nicole parading around town, some girl at her heels as they exchanged numbers or fleeting kisses. 

She had had no right to be jealous, just as Nicole had had no right to be upset about any of her relationships, even though she argued at the time she had only been looking out for her little one. It hadn’t been just Champ, though. Even her other boyfriends and girlfriends who had been much better by comparison had always ticked off the older woman. At the time, Waverly had never understood why. 

She did now. She knew now that this love, this incredible fairy-tale she had with Nicole, was everything she had ever wanted. A dream that actually came true. A wish she hadn’t expected to bloom to truth, a wish cast upon shooting stars and birthday cakes. Finally, finally, it was real. It had all been real. The last two years had been the best of her life, filled with magical dates, late night talks about the silliest things, discussions about their hopes and dreams and about their favourite books. Nicole always told her that she loved it when she would ramble excitedly about Shakespeare’s work as they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in one another’s arms. 

Without hesitation, Waverly bit into her girlfriend’s mating gland, the first taste of the vanilla of her lover’s blood causing her to clamp her fangs down harder, selfishly needing to feel more, to taste more. So she did. She felt Nicole gasp at the roughness, before her back arched as she leaned into the touch, silently begging for more. More of Waverly. More of her touch. More of her lips, teeth, tongue and love. 

Eventually, Waverly pulled back. Her lips were smeared with scarlet, her eyes no longer their bright hazel, instead they were like two orbs of obsidian, filled with want. It made Nicole's knees weak, and she shuddered, remembering how this woman's jaws had been mauling her neck in the most amazing way just seconds ago. 

"Good?" She asked breathlessly, licking her own lips as she imagined how Waverly would taste. If her blood would be sweet or salty, bitter or something else entirely. Her mind fogs with lust as she imagines settling between her mate's legs, watching her come undone as hot juices dribble down the alpha's chin. 

"So good," Waverly whispers in reply, her eyes shifting to the mark on Nicole's neck. It's sure to scar, and the information makes her smile. She wants everyone to know that they belong to one another, far and wide, wants to tell all of those girls who even attempted to gain her alpha's heart to back off, because she's hers. 

"What're you thinking about, beautiful?" Nicole asked quietly, pulling her in close. She could never get enough of Waverly, not even several lifetimes with her would be enough. Nicole would always want more. 

"I'm thinking about you, and our life together," Waverly whispered, placing a butterfly kiss below her ear. "Give me everything, Nicole. All of you. All of your love. Forever and always." 

Nicole did. They made love that night, and many nights after that. On the day of their wedding, years later, Waverly reminisced on the night they became one. Nicole lay in their bed next to her, fiery red hair spread over the pillows, a peaceful expression on her face as she nuzzled into the soft touches of her wife. The sheets had pooled around her waist, showing off her perky breasts, breasts that were scattered with bite marks similar to the scratches down Waverly's back that she had sustained during the period of time she spent between her love's legs that evening, her tongue gliding between wet folds, earning howls of delight. 

But every scratch was worth it, just to see Nicole in pleasure. Pure pleasure. Waverly smiled into the dead of the night, playing with her wedding ring, forever glad that she had proposed to her alpha all those months ago. She would never regret this fairy-tale of love, because she shared it with Nicole, a woman who was magical in every way. Flashes of her wife's sunshine grin appeared in her mind, an identical grin spreading across her own face, before she drifted off to sleep. Awaiting tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. It has come to my attention though that it wasn't made clear why Nicole came over to the homestead in the first place. It is because she was new in town and was being acquainted with some of the people living near her. Hope that clears some confusion!


End file.
